The invention relates to an intermediate for a business form such as a packing list or bill of lading (as those terms are used in their broadest sense), the business form so produced, and a package containing the business form, which allow the maximum amount of informational indicia to be available to the addressee detaching the business form from the package, allowing detachment in as simple a manner as possible, and utilizing a minimum amount of pressure sensitive adhesive to hold the business form on the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,640 teaches a side stack type of Z-folding packing list/invoice which is known in the industry as a label stock and paper joined together. One of the panels of the business form of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,640 patent is substantially completely covered on the back thereof with pressure sensitive adhesive which is adhered to a package after a release liner is removed by pressing the adhesive into contact with the package. All of the back panel of the business form except for a tear strip which is specifically constructed in the business form, adheres to the package and cannot be removed. The form is constructed for use in continuous printers, and the label stock is a continuous strip of paper. Since the label stock is on one side of the intermediate from which the form is constructed, the form will have a lean in a stack when being fed to be printed in a landscape orientation. When the tear strip is removed from one side of the form, the form is then opened like a book.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,850 relates to a form with transfer tape that is designed for continuous laser impact printers, and is fed in a landscape orientation. Since the transfer tape is typically provided on one side of the form it will have a lean in a stack. One of the panels of the intermediate is adhered to the package with the adhesive of the transfer tape, and is not intended for removal. As with the form of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,640 patent, a tear strip is removed from one side of the form, and then the form is opened like a book.
The intermediate and form according to the present invention have a number of advantages compared to the above constructions (and other advantages compared to other prior art constructions). For example the intermediates of the invention can be used both in continuous or cut sheet format, and can run in portrait orientation through a conventional printer such as a laser impact printer. The panel that is adhered to the package is only adhered on spaced portions thereof, and the rest can easily be detached and worthwhile informational indicia imaged on either or both faces thereof that is useful to the addressee and can readily be accessed, and filed, return mailed, or the like. No tear strip is necessary to open the form once it has been attached to the package, but rather all of the elements thereof (except for the detachable side strips) are readily removed from the package. Also the intermediates of the invention can be stacked without a lean, or if there is one it does not adversely affect the leading edges fed to a printer.
According to one aspect of the present invention an intermediate for a business form (e.g. a packing list or a bill of lading, as those terms are most broadly used) is provided comprising the following elements: A single substantially quadrate sheet of paper having first and second faces, first and second side edges substantially parallel to each other, and first and second end edges substantially parallel to each other and substantially perpendicular to the side edges. First and second lines of weakness substantially parallel to and near the first and second side edges and defining first and second detachable side strips. At least first and second fold lines substantially parallel to the end edges and defining the sheet into at least three panels, a first panel between the first end edge and the first fold line, a second panel between the first and second fold lines, and a third panel. First and second patterns of adhesive or cohesive disposed in said detachable side strips for holding the intermediate in a folded configuration when folded about the fold lines. The first panel first face being substantially devoid of adhesive or cohesive. And, two patterns of pressure sensitive adhesive each covered by a release liner, the adhesive patterns disposed on the same face of one of the second and third panels and only in the detachable side strips thereof extending generally parallel to the side edges, and cooperating to hold the panel with which they are associated in contact with a package when the release liners are removed.
The first and second fold lines may comprise lines of weakness (such as perforation lines or any other conventional line of weakness). The first and second patterns of adhesive or cohesive are preferably pressure activated cohesive patterns such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,850 which are sealed by passing them through conventional equipment capable of applying about 100-200 pounds per lineal inch. At least one element of each pattern is disposed on both the first and second faces.
In the preferred embodiment the intermediate consists essentially of the first, second, and third panels, and is adapted to be Z-folded, or eccentrically Z-folded, about the first and second fold lines. In such a construction the first pattern of cohesive is provided on the first face in the second and third panels, and the second pattern is provided on the second face in the first and second panels, and the pressure sensitive adhesive patterns are provided on the second face in the third panel, and covers at least 75% of (and preferably at least 90% of) the side strips on the third panel second face.
Each of the detachable side strips is preferably between about 0.8-1.5 inches wide in a dimension parallel to the end edges, or any other smaller range within that broad range (e.g. between about 1-1.25 inches, e.g. about 11/8 inches). The pressure sensitive adhesive patterns preferably are continuous strips of pressure sensitive adhesive, and the patterns of pressure activated cohesive may be continuous strips, discontinuous strips, spaced cooperating dots or spots of any shape, or any other conventional pattern.
In the preferred embodiment, after feeding into a laser or impact printer (e.g. with a portrait orientation), outgoing address indicia is imaged on the first panel first face (and return address indicia may be variably imaged, or non-variably imaged at an earlier stage). The intermediate also preferably further comprises instructional indicia on how to detach a packing list or bill of lading formed by Z or eccentric Z-folding of the intermediate imaged on the first panel first face adjacent the first end edge. The intermediate also preferably further comprises informational indicia imaged on the second and third panels first and second faces between the first and second lines of weakness, and on the second face of the first panel.
Optionally the intermediate may further comprise a third pattern of pressure activated cohesive disposed on the first face of the second and third panels adjacent the first fold line and second end edge, respectively, and extending substantially parallel to the first fold line; and third and fourth lines of weakness formed in the second and third panels on the opposite sides of the third patterns from the first fold line and second end edge, respectively, for allowing ready separation of the second and third panels from each other. Also optionally the intermediate may still further comprise a fourth pattern of pressure activated cohesive disposed on the second face of the first and second panels adjacent the first end edge and second fold line, respectively, and extending substantially parallel to the second fold line; and fifth and sixth lines of weakness formed in the first and second panels on the opposite sides of the fourth patterns from the first end edge and second fold line, respectively for allowing ready separation of the first and second panels from each other.
The invention also relates to a business form (e.g. packing list or bill of lading) constructed from an intermediate as described above. Such a business form comprises the following elements: First, second, and third plies formed from a single sheet of paper, each ply having top and bottom faces, substantially parallel first and second side edges and substantially parallel, and substantially perpendicular to the side edges, end edges. The second ply sandwiched between the first and third plies with the first ply bottom face facing the second ply top face, and the second ply bottom face facing the third ply top face. Aligned first and second lines of weakness formed in the plies substantially parallel to and near the first and second side edges, respectively, and defining first and second detachable side strips, respectively, in each of the plies. A first pattern of adhesive or cohesive provided in the detachable side strips of at least one of the first panel bottom face and second panel top face for holding the first and second panels together. A second pattern of adhesive or cohesive provided in the detachable side strips of at least one of the second panel bottom face and third panel top face for holding the second and third panels together. Informational indicia imaged on both the top and bottom faces of both the second and third plies between the first and second lines of weakness. Outgoing and return address indicia imaged on the first ply top face. And, patterns of pressure sensitive adhesive covered by release strips disposed only in the detachable side strips of the third panel in the bottom face and extending generally parallel to the first and second lines of weakness.
Each of the detachable side strips preferably extends about 0.8-1.5 inches in a dimension parallel to the end edges (e.g. are about 1-1.25 inches wide). Also preferably instructional indicia is imaged on the first panel first face adjacent the first end edge on how to detach the business form from a package, and other informational indicia is imaged on the bottom face of the first ply.
The invention also relates to a package (such as an envelope, box, carton, tube, etc.) having the business form described above attached thereto substantially solely by the patterns of pressure sensitive adhesive after the release strips have been removed therefrom, so that the outgoing address indicia is clearly visible from the exterior of the package.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an advantageous intermediate, business form produced from the intermediate, and package having the business form attached thereto. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.